


Sleep is for the dead

by pandawasmyballpen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 in a dress, And I mean a LOT, Brotherly Bonding, Espionage, F/M, Hacking, Kidnapping, MC going through a lot of shit, Rfa gang, Spy - Freeform, badass 707, badass main, badass vanderwood, good friend tom, gunfight, rich sugar daddy jumin han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandawasmyballpen/pseuds/pandawasmyballpen
Summary: The desertion of agent 707 and agent Vanderwood had brought ruin to the agency and the lives tied with it leaving only one clear path for these victims and that is the total destruction of the deserters. There is one important thing to remember when you step in the belly of the underworld, there’s no turning back… not without a bullet between your eyes.  Traitors will be eliminated. (picks up speed on chapter 1)





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She woke up because of the persistent sound of water dripping right beside her ear.  She feels cold, her body aches from sleeping on the hard unforgiving concrete floor. Why is she sleeping on the ground? She dazedly tried to look around, tried to sit up but her limbs are too heavy. Her mind is foggy and the flickering light is not helping her head ache.

It’s so dark.

She can see faint outlines of pipes on the ceiling and hear the buzzing sound of the bugs that kept on hitting the dying light bulb. She blinked blearily again to try to gain focus. Her mind feels like it’s wrapped up in cotton.

“What… thehellsgoin’ on…?” she slurred to herself and turned her head to the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She looked up to see a shadow of a man, obscured due poor lighting and her current blurry eyesight. He bent down and kneeled besides her and pressed a cloth firmly against her nose.

“Mphf?!” She tried to struggle but she knew it was futile. Once more, everything went back to black.

_____________________________*0*_______________________________

**2 Days ago**

_____________________________*0*_______________________________

“See you soon my sweet burrito”

“No! Don’t go honey pie! I’ll miss you.”

“I…cant! I’m sorry but I have to cupcake. I’ll… I’ll get back to you as fast as I can.”

“But…but Mookie-Pookie Bear….”

“Oh for god’s sake….” Saeran groaned in utter disgust at the display of the ridiculous couple in front of him getting goosebumps. “Just leave noona, and you,” He hit his brother at the back of his head. “Let her go you idiot. Honestly, I can’t believe how I’m even related to you.” 

Saeyoung pouted and blew out a raspberry to his brother, gradually releasing the love of his life from his arms as if pained. Saeran rolled his eyes in response.

Eun-ji giggled and tapped Saeyoung affectionately at the nose. “There, there. Like I said, I’ll be back soon. I just need to sort out some stuff at home, pack some more things and do some grocery shopping as well before I can move in to your place. Honestly, how you can live with just snacks alone… I have no idea.”

“Ohohoh~” Saeyoung pushed up his glasses and smirked.  “ Honey Buddha chips and Ph.D. Pepper is the fuel for god seven zero seven’s  unlimited power. The Defender of justice must always be ready for anything.”

“yeah,yeah. Whatever you say god seven.” She pecked him on the lips. “Well I gotta go now before it gets too late.”

“Sure you don’t want me to drive you home?” He asked worriedly.

“Nah it’s fine, still pretty early.” She waved at the two and start making her way home.  Both brothers watched her retreating form silently.

“You put a tracker on her didn’t you?” Saeran asked as soon as she faded from view.

“Of course.” Saeyoung grinned.

“…..why?”

“Well, you can never be safe nowadays especially at this time of the night.”

“…It’s only 6:30 pm”

“I know. I know, really dangerous time. Your noona is a really stubborn woman.” He sighed then turned to his brother. “Wanna play some smash?”

“You’re on.”

 

\--

“And there!” Eun-ji huffed as she finished folding the last of her laundry. Decked in an old faded t-shirt and shorts, she yawned as she fixed her hair back into a messy bun.  It took her quite a while but at least she finished all of her chores. She will just need to pack her things and do grocery tomorrow. She turned her gaze to the clock.

Only 9pm. Still pretty early but darn if she isn’t tired. Having an excitable boyfriend like hers just saps away her energy at times. She thought as she absentmindedly scratched the itch on her elbow only to fail because of the super sentai band-aid plastered on her elbow. She smirked at the obnoxiously colored red ranger figure.

Saeyoung…that dork.

She yawned again and gave a long stretch. Looks like she’s going to sleep early tonight.  She took out her phone from her pocket and sent a quick text.

**‘Gonna hit the hay early. Goodnight snookums! >.<’ **

She heads toward the bathroom, inspected her face for a second before she starts brushing her teeth.

Her fringes are getting long. She thought. Maybe she should have her hair trimmed tomorrow…

She gargled and bent her head low to spit on the sink. She turned on the faucet and continued her nightly ritual of cleaning her face. She blindly reached towards her side to get her towel to pat herself dry while humming under her breath.

Ah so clean. That done, time for bed!

She straightened up and paused at the sight of herself in the mirror, or to be more precise, the strange masked MAN standing behind her.

“Hi.”

A heartbeat later she screamed only to be muffled when a cloth was pressed harshly on her nose. Her captor restraining her from behind. Eun-ji tried to pry his hand away from her face, failed.

Fuck this.

She pushed him back to so that he hits the doorknob, gave him a head butt on his chin with the back of her head. He cursed but didn’t let go if not hold her tighter.

Tired and dizzy, her struggles slowed down and weakened.

This can’t be happening she thought in denial.

….Saeyoung… Help….

 


	2. Game starts now

_______________________________*0*_______________________________

**Chapter 1**

_______________________________*0*_______________________________

“Oi! Saeyoung! Do you know where my mug is?” Saeran yelled as he pandered about in the kitchen.

Saeyoung snickered as he executed another overpowered skill, decimating the mob of guild players gunning for him. “It’s in the bedroom!” Laughing evilly under his breath and on chat as Yoousung and various players cursed in disbelief, ‘ **gg 2ez! Muwahahahaha!!!!1111!! Still #1! Superman Yoosung drown in salt trololololol’**

“Why the fuck is it in your bedroom?! And…”

“Language.”

“..Fucking clean your room you slob! Everything is on the floor…..and is that your underwear hanging on the AC?! Ugh! This is too much! And another thing…!”

“LANGUAGE.”

“..Stop using my mug asshole! And I can say fuck whenever I want to you fucking fuck fucker and I don’t give a flying fuck!” Stormed an irritated Saeran as he went back to the kitchen to wash away his brother’s germs before he gets contaminated which he later filled with coffee.

Black, like his soul…. Or so he likes to think anyway.

“OI!!! I should wash your mouth with soap! Language you angry child! You might seriously hurt my feelings one of these days.”

Saeran flashed him a finger when he passed by to go back in his room, slamming the door shut in process.

“Honestly….” Saeyong sighed as he looked back to his monitor, “People nowadays are so rude. Where did I go wrong in raising him?” He hummed, amused.

His anger is still so cute tho lolololol.

 **‘Gonna afk.’** He private messaged Yoosung before warping his character to town and minimizing the game window to check the time.

4:25 pm, and still no text from Eun-ji. Not since last night. He bit his thumb worriedly.

Given that she doesn’t always message him especially when she’s out, people traffic and all that and she said she’s going out today to the supermarket so it is pretty normal for her…. He can’t help but feel a little, okay, plenty concerned for her well being. He tries to restrain himself from bombarding her with calls and messages tho and monitoring her through the city’s CCTVs lest she feels like being strangled with their current relationship. He doesn’t want to become one of those overly attached boyfriends… even though he is kinda like one.

“I miss my honey….” He whined and flopped down at the floor.

What is she doing now? Is she on her way? What is she going to cook later? When is she gonna get back?

He groaned and rolled to his side. It’s taking a lot just to stop himself from stalking her through cameras. His eyes caught sight of his favorite snacks. Suddenly feeling energized, he reached for an unopened pack.

Right.

Nothing like honey Buddha chips, Ph.D. Pepper and funny cat videos to pass the time.

He’ll give her a few more hours before he’ll start tracking her down.

_____

__

 

“How is she?” The man driving the car asked his female companion sitting at the back. She reached out her gloved hand and turned the sleeping woman’s face. “Still out cold.”

“…”

“…”

“…Hm...This girl sure has interesting connections,” said man sitting on the passenger seat. “Email addresses of some powerful people too. Heh.”

“Should be useful later on.” The driver checked his watch, 5:30pm and 2km away from their destination.

“We’re almost at the drop off point. Make the call.”

“Roger that” The man thumbed and pressed call on the number named, god 707.

_______________

______

 

“Noona is late.” Saeran said absentmindedly as he played on his DS.

“Yeah… I’m gonna check up on her now.” Saeyoung placed his opened soda can on the table when his phone rang. He hurriedly checked the caller and felt huge amount of relief and pressed answer.

“Ah…” he let out a huge sigh. “Honey. You really need to stop doing this to me. My heart can’t take it. I was so worried you know!” He fingered the cord of his headphones.  “Where are you right now? Do you need a lift?   I really shouldn’t have left you alone.” He mumbled the last part.

“..Sorry luv. You’re honey is… indisposed right now.”

Saeyoung drew a sharp breath at the sound of an unknown male voice answering him and forced himself to stay calm. “Who is this? Where is she?”

Saeran's eyes snapped to his brother at the sharp tone of his voice. He immediately went to his laptop and tapped on the conversation ignoring the mild glare directed to him.

“Oh don’t be so stiff 707. Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten me? And you’ve greeted me so sweetly too.”

“Stop playing around. Where is she?!”

“Don’t worry she’s fine. We’ve been taking good care of her.” There was a faint sound of flesh being slapped lightly followed by a soft groan of a very familiar voice.

Eun-Ji!

“There you see? All tucked up and sleeping like a baby. ”

Saeyong gripped his phone tightly, his hand clenched to a fist. He passed a look at his brother who tilted his head in acknowledgement, already tracking down the call.

 “You’ve left us quite in a pickle you know? You and Vanderwood. It’s been a real pain on trying to get away from those officials and other organizations.”

“So sorry to hear that.”

“Oh I’m sure you are… Long story short, after your stunt, you two became very popular. Lots of people are just _dying_ to meet you and your friends especially your girlfriend. I have to say, she is pretty cute. Not quite my taste but I see the appeal.”

 “Don’t you dare touch her!”

The man chuckled. “Relax. Like I said, she’s not my type. I can’t say for the others though. I bet she will be a great hit….”

Saeyoung paled at the implication. Sweat dripped down from his temple, he fingered the cord of his headphones in nervousness.

“…along with your friends. In fact, some of the guys might be even picking them up right now…”

 

____

 

_10.583 km away, Yoosung put down his headset and stretched his neck, his stomach growling._

_Man. He feels so hungry. He stood up and head towards the fridge, scowled when he saw it’s absolutely empty besides the half full bottle of ketchup. He poked his head around, completely missing out on the black garbed stranger that sneakily entered his flat making its way towards him from behind his back._

_His phone rang loudly startling him. “Hiiiii~!! That scared me.” He put a hand over his heart and panicked again for a sec when he saw the caller._

_“Hello Umma! How are you?”_

_He turned to check on his cupboards, maybe he still have some cup ramen. Unknowingly dodging and moving out of the reach of the stranger behind him at the same time._

_“Eh? You’re here? Visiting a friend? Nah. I haven’t eaten yet.” He bent down to check the lower cupboard and again the stranger missed._

_Still nothing…_

_“EEhhh? Really?!” He exclaimed excitedly. “You’re going to treat me?! I’ll go there right away! You’re the best Umma! See you!” He quickly picked up his keys and ran out of the door oblivious to the fact that he just managed to get away from a kidnapping attempt._

 

_____

“….to give your girlfriend some familiar faces for company.”

Saeyoung exhaled heavily.  “You guys are really going all the way with this. Tell me. What do you want? An exchange? Compensation? You shouldn’t have bothered with anyone else and just targeted me.”

“We would have… Except you did too good of a job and made yourself and Vanderwood untraceable. You made a mistake though and forgot to remove the records of your girl. Unfortunately for you, she’s the only link we have to get to you two.”

“Then it’s my life you want?! THEN LET HER GO AND LEAVE THE OTHERS ALONE!” He exploded. “I’ll meet up with you and you can do what you wish with my life.”

The man laughed. “I’m afraid it’s too late for that now. Your life… isn’t enough anymore. You underestimate the degree on how much damage you gave us. The lives you have ruined and for that, we will ruin you in return by taking away all that you love….. one…by…one..by…one.”

Saeyong’s eyes became half mast, his tone glacial. “That’s it then. You should be ready. The agency made a mistake by training me too well in making me one of their best. I will find you and I will destroy you all.”

“Then let the games begin.”

_Click._

**Author's Note:**

> …. I don’t know how to write….. TT_TT


End file.
